1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to an internal temperature difference preventing structure for a refrigerator, which prevents a temperature difference between upper and lower portions of the interior of the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator comprises a main body having a refrigerating space, a door, for opening and closing the main body, installed on a front surface of the main body, and internal machinery for constituting a refrigerating cycle supplying cool air to the refrigerating space. The internal machinery includes a compressor, a condenser, a capillary tube, and an evaporator.
The above conventional refrigerator intermittently circulates a refrigerant through the internal machinery, thereby supplying cool air to the refrigerating space in the main body.
The cool air is supplied to an upper or lower portion of the refrigerating space of the refrigerator through the evaporator from designated regions, thus causing a temperature difference between the upper and lower portions of the refrigerating space.
Further, the periphery of a discharge hole, for discharging condensed water generated from the evaporator, formed through the inner surface of the main body of the conventional refrigerator is not properly sealed and thermally insulated from the environment.
Moreover, support brackets, which are installed at front ends of corners in the main body of the conventional refrigerator, for supporting the main body are not thermally insulated from the environment, thereby causing variation in the temperature of the corners in the main body, on which the support brackets are installed.